The Water Tribe Warrior
by Unussicutignisetaqua
Summary: As a young child, Zuko had been found by Hakoda of the southern water tribe, and was raised in the tribes as his own. While Zuko and Sokka, become brothers and best friends from the ages of 8 to 12. Katara, Sokka's sisters is away in the Northern water tribes learning the art of water bending. At the ages of 17 and 14 Katara and Zuko Finally meet... read to continue summary.
1. Chapter 1 To arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters

Pairing: Zuko&Katara - Zutara

Chapter rating: T for mild cussing.

Title: The Water Tribe Warrior

Summary: as a young child, Zuko had been found by Hakoda of the southern water tribe, and was raised in the tribes as his own. While Zuko and Sokka, become brothers and best friends from the ages of 8 to 12. Katara, Sokka's sisters is away in the Northern water tribes learning the art of water bending. At the ages of 17 and 14 Katara and Zuko Finally and bond and maybe it's a little too much for the village elders liking. Soon a war begging and all of the men are forced to leave for war, Katara can only watch as her father, brother and Zuko leave for war.

Month later they are returning home for rest and supplies when their boats are attacked by sea raiders, a multi bending group. This is the first time Zuko has ever experience his element and the first time he has even seen burnt flesh. After sacrificing his life for the safety of his family and there crew, he is captured and brought to a place that only criminals know off; The Underground torments.

Zuko will have to survive for five years before he has a chance to become a freeman, but with little memory of whom he was and his life before. The only things motivating him are small glimpses in his dream, and a necklace with strange carvings.

Chapter 1- To Arms

"Zuko are you coming?" I could hear Sokka call for me, his voice was sad. I didn't turn around to meet his expression "I'll catch up, just give me a few minutes" my voice throat going dry suddenly, a lump forming. Staring forward, my eyes were glued to the girl only a few feet from here I stood. She also had a sad expression, her Safire eyes were glossed over, tears threatening to spill" Katara" I whispered before stepping forward.

Immediately her arms were curled around my torso pulling me close, my arms moved as if it was a reflex. Hearing her let out a low sob, I could only smoothen out the back of her hair and continue to hug her "Please don't cry Tara" I could only whisper, I could feel as I began to break down myself." I can't lose you Zuko; I can lose my bes't friend". Pulling back I wiped away her falling tears with my thumb before smiling." You won't lose me, I promise to return"

She glanced up at me to smile sadly before letting her face rest in the crook of my neck "Please watch after dad and Sokka" her voice pleaded, I could feel as her body began to shake with sobs once again. Rubbing the small of her back with comforting circles I pulled away then lifted her chin gently so that I could see her face.

"I promise to watch after dad and Sokka, determination laced in my voice." you have my word Katara" once again she smiled, the corners of her lips lifting and her eyes shining." Take care of the tribe" I whispered before tucking a piece of loosen hair behind her ears " Keep the family safe" a faint blush came to her face as she duked her head and whispered" I will Zuko".

Leaning in, I placed a chaste kiss to her forehead; she froze in place her body stiffening before relaxing. Squeezing her one last time, I had to turn my head away from her; afraid of her expression.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I turned around to grab my supplies and spear before walking towards the tribes war ships. Shutting my eyes tightly, I hung my head, my fists clenching at my sides. I had to keep strong; I had to protect my tribe, my culture. I had to protect _her_.

Hearing her scheme my name once again, I froze before there was another voice" Katara let him go," the voice was comforting" they must go, to protect the tribe".

Looking forward with a fire burning within, I clutched my belonging even hared, my jaw going rigid. I felt as my legs start to move forward as if it had a mind of its own. But there was a force keeping me in this place, it was pleading with me to stay; but I couldn't.

I had to protect my family, it was my duty. Hakoda had taken me in and was my father, I could not let him down as his son, I wouldn't let him down; failure was not an option.

But I felt as if there was a force keeping me bound to Katara, and it was strong, like a metal chain; it pulled at my chest making it ach. When a hand touched my shoulder, I was pulled out of my thoughts to find Sokka and Hakoda with distressed expressions.

" Do not worry about her son, we will return in no time" Came Hakoda's reassuring voice" You will see her again". Giving him a faint smile he nodded before turning around to meet with a group of older members from our village.

" we set for the earth kingdom, we must reach there as soon as possible" They nodded before trailing after his leave towards the ramps. Watching as men bored the ships and carry cargo, I could only swallow my spit; to be honest I was terrified, I had never been to war…the thought of taking a life….

"Zuko" I turned to face Sokka, he gave my shoulder a squeeze before speaking "Katara will be fine, she is a master water bender, she will protect the tribe".

I felt my face slighter turn red at her name causing Sokka to chuckle before slugging me in the arm. "I know you have a crush on her" he grinned as I rubbed my sore arm" I wasn't born yesterday". Giving him a glare, I opened my mouth to speak when his words soaked in.

I was speechless at his words and began to panic, my face turning red once again" Sokka…I.I wouldn't. She's your sister" but he only waved me off before putting her arm around my shoulder and tugging me towards the ships" Your my best friend and brother" he then began to give me a nuggie. Pushing him off roughly, I returned his slug from earlier "I'm just stating the facts bro" her then snickered.

" I trust you; you're a good guy" he glanced at me "but if you hurt her" his eyes narrowed and voice becoming serious" expect an ass kicking. Am I clear?" I turned to face him again glaring this time" Sokka. I would never hurt Katara" at this he nodded before smiling "exactly, you won't hurt her" he then scratched his chin and quirked an eyebrow "She would probably hurt you more than me" he laughed before grinned like a mad man" You would totally be her Bitch" Sending him another slug, he only laughed as I scowled. He was probably right, Katara was one tough cookie.

Finally reaching the ramp leading onto the war ships, we both turned to one another "are you ready bud" and I nodded before grinning" Let's go kick some fire nation ass ". he held out his hand for our "special" handshake, I grabbed it then pulled down" Victory to the water tribe" he only grinned at me" To Arms".

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or its characters

Pairing: Zuko&Katara - Zutara

Chapter rating: T for mild cussing.

Chapter 2 Memories

Life out at the sae was not easy, and it only made me even more eager to return home to the tribe. Although it was difficult for all of the men, we all had something to fight for, we had something to protect.

At first it was a little thrilling after the encouragement from my father, His war stories of mighty warriors defeating the enemy and retuning home got my blood pumping and adrenaline running. I was eager to smite my enemy if it meant returning home victorious and alive.

Most of the men missed nights around the fire after dinner, they missed the village sparing matches .but most of all they missed their families, their wives, fiancées and girlfriends. A large proportion of our war party consisted of veteran soldiers who had already been to battle; they had scars and marks of not only blade and spears, but also of fire.

One man, Pavati had told us a story about how he was once a prisoner on a fire nation ship; he was treated no better than the dirt on the ground. He told us of how he would be beaten regular thrown into a cave for days before receiving a flogging. Even after all that his enemy could muster, he never broke. He told us that the very thought of his brothers, his wife and children kept him strong. He knew that not only were they counting on him, but the gods, Tui and La were counting on him.

Most nights the crew was up and working away on the ships, sorting out supplies, swabbing the deck, watching for enemy ships. Eventually it became a routine and very boring until one particular night.

It was a full moon and Hakoda was giving one of his inspirational speeches. The deck was full of men howling and calling out to the chief in victory, they raised there cups, spears and even rose up one anther arms up. We were all family and nothing but victory was going to be ours.

Sokka was standing at my side as he lifted his boomerang into the air before shouting to our father in rise. I couldn't remember much, but I know there was intense pain in my forehead it ran thought my entire body like a flame. I can remember being surrounded by the men as its intense heat consumed my body before I blacked out.

From the nigh on, I could barely make it past the setting of the sun, and I would always rise with the sun; I felt immensely powerful. Some of the older Warriors began to treat me differently and even the younger members looked at me funny; as If I was an enemy. This only caused Sokka and Hakoda to become enraged, it even got me flared up. Even if I was of the fire nation, I would never be like there people. The very thought of causing the flesh of another to burn twisted my stomach.

Leaning on the railing of the ship, it was an early morning and the sun was just begging to rise. Most of the crew were asleep or out on guard. Feeling as the cold morning breeze hit my skin I could only remember how it was at home. Were the women and children ok? Did they have enough to eat? Did they miss us?

I tried not to linger on the thoughts for too long because it would always lead to one person. Most of the young men had a "girl" back at the village. When there was nothing to do and we were lounging in the bunk rooms, they would all talk about there "girls" and how they missed the feeling of skin and kisses. How they missed waking up next to them and how they missed the sound of their voices as they made love.

It wasn't unusual for a "boy" to become a "man" bye the age of fourteen, It was when most girls were consider only enough become betrothed. It was a big thing to the young men of the village; they were meeting the women that would eventually bare his many sons and daughters.

Many of theme teased Sokka and I, for we had no one to return to. Sokka only found it amusing, saying he had plenty of time before creating the future hire of the southern water tribe. I never really thought of courting the girls in our village, many of them would avoid me due to my light skin and gold eyes; in the end they would only be shamed from the older women. I didn't really have a choice but to stay single.

Explaining this to the young men of our war party, many would laugh in humor and some even give me looks of pity. Sokka on the other had would only grin before throwing me a wink or playful shove.

"What about my sister? " At his words the group became silent before turning to me. Feeling the heat on my face, I received grins and even a couple glares. "That's just sick" Nilak, an older boy spoke from his bunk. The room grew silent again and I was left feeling irritated. Before I could put in my own words of wisdom, Sokka was already standing from his seat and eyeing the older boy." And why would you think that?" Sokka asked his voice serious and that of a future chief. Nilak merely rolled his eyes before jumping from his bunk and strolling over.

"Zuko" Nilak spoke in a sarcastic voice" Is merely a boy, Katara needs a man. She needs a man to protect and take care of her… needs" At his last words he could only grin, a glint gleaming in his eyes. Within a moment I was on my feet and begin held by Sokka. Nilak was still grinning. "Katara can take care of herself; she's a master water bender!" I seethed glaring, my inner rage building and threating to explode. "As for her needs, Katara deserves much better than scum like you".

Then he was being held back by his own friends, the look on his face was sickening as he smiled "And I spouse you would know fire nation? I am much older, and have more…Experience" I felt my body budge but Sokka's hold on my shoulders only tightened.

" What are you implying! "I snarled the air growing intense. He grinned at my anger before speaking "I know how she likes it" His words were enough for Sokka to let go for a split Second ; which would be one of his biggest mistakes.

As my fish slammed into his nose, I heard a sickening crunch before his body was sent tumbling back. "Katara Has more honor you worthless piece of shit!" I lunged forward only to be pulled back by a pair of arms "Speak of her in such a manor again" I seethed my eyes narrowing " And I will break every bone within you" I glowered struggling from my captors. "You hear me Nilak, I will end you" I snarled.

The older boy was now standing as he held his to nose, Blood gushing from his fists "Prick!" he shouted then turning his head" I think he broke your nose" there was a light snicker before Nilak glared. "He hits like a bitch" I felt my body budge again" Is that a challenge!" I glared as he returned the glare and spoke" Yes a challenge!" his eyes narrowed" You'll feel the true power of a warrior" he snarled before letting his hand drop and clench.

At this I was lead to one of the other vacant rooms by Sokka" Clean yourself up" Sokka's voice was smug as he called to a fuming Nilak. Shutting the door to the room, Sokka sat me on one of the chairs before pulling out blue war paint and bandages for my hands. "Thanks for sticking up for Katara" He smiled at me before rapping my hands "I know Katara would never do such a thing. He's just lucky that she isn't here" he chuckled "He would have been hallway to the bottom of the ocean ". I felt the corner of my lips lift at his words; Katara would have him begging on his knees. I knew of her power and skill; she truly was a powerful warrior.

"Knowing Katara she would probably disagree with this" he let out a snicker as he continued to rap my bruised hand." But she's not here and as her older brother, I would love nothing more than for you to loosen some of that fools teeth" I grinned at his words before laughing" I won't disappoint you Sokka " He gave me a nod. "There, now all you need is some war paint, and you'll be ready for battle ". I stood up from my chair, "I can do that myself", I stated before taking the jar of paint he offered.

"Now Remember you training and discipline" his hand lay on my shoulder before he grinned" Most of all imagine the look on her face when we return home, when she hears of your victory" He gave my shoulder a firm squeeze before his eye glazed over with excitant. Rolling my eyes, I applied the war paint while he paced behind me. "Any request Sokka?" at this he stopped in place then looked at me confused. "What?" I had to roll my eyes again.

"How would you like me to pummel this asshole?" Sokka grinned one again before rubbing his hands", this is going to be awesome".

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3 Water Tribe Warriors part 1

Chapter 3- Water Tribe Warriors part 1 sons of the chief

It was a crisp night as the older men of the war party sat around the meeting room. They had been discussing what was to happen on the oncoming days. Plans were distributed on hideouts, routes to the nearest town for supply and who they had to attack to bring the war closer to an end.

They were nearly ending the meeting when they heard a loud thump then shouting. Immediately men had sprung to their feet, grabbing there weapon's then rushing to the deck of the ship. When they had found the youth crowding the deck, they were left confused. But the young men of the war party did not acknowledged there elders, they continued to holler and shout; there attention locked.

The chief, Hakoda, and his most trusted men slowly broke apart the circle, moving closer and closer towards the middle of the commotion. When they finally broke through the crowd, they were shocked at first, there eyes growing wide.

Before them stood two boys,; Zuko the son of Chief Hakoda and Nilak the boy of a prestige's water tribe veteran. Both were bandaged up and wore the symbols of their families. Blue war pain covered there angered faces. Both had visible battle scars etched upon their skin. Nilak had an open wound just below his left eye, blood seeping from the fresh cut. Zuko had a busted lip, red liquid spilling out.

For a moment, the chief could only stand in complete shock. He had raised Zuko to be an honorable warrior, one who only faugh when it was completely necessary; Hakoda was left to wonder what might have set Zuko off.

Zuko was not none for being the violent type, he was considered the passive type and rarely ever snapped or became angered .His brother on the other hand was more to be angered when challenged or when his manhood was called into play ;Hakoda could still remember as Sokka had almost beaten a boy from there village unconscious. Sokka had explained that he was leering at Katara and had been pressuring her into courting.

Hakoda was suddenly snapped out of thoughts when the sound of battle cry's filled his ears. He shook his head to find the boy still in there fighting stances. Both boys jabbed, kicked and gave it their all. Both were able to land a few punches and even a few very pain full sounding kicks. It was when Zuko had locked Nilak's arms into a death grip and had sent the boy a harsh blow to the forehead that Hakoda had stepped in to interrupt their "sparing" match.

But before Hakoda could speak, Zuko had sent the same dazed boy over his hip; slamming his body downward and into a nearby table, its structure crumbling from the older boys weight. "Zuko!" The voice caused Zuko to freeze in his tracks. He turned his head to find a shocked look placed upon his father's frowning face. Straitening his posture, Zuko opened his mouth to speak; but was interrupted when something crashed into his side.

The breath was knocked out of his body was he ended up on his back, pain shooting up his spine. Dazed and breathing hard, He could only use his forearms as protection from the sudden and uncalled-for blows. "You basted!" The sound of his bother roared thought the crisp night, and then he was free of his captor. "I'll show you what happens to cheap shots" he sneered before chaos broke loose; it was everyman for themselves. Supporters of the chief's sons and of the famous warrior clashed, battle cry's thrashing against the dark sky.

The elders quickly jumped into action; pulling young men apart and catching any weapons that had been drawn by the battle hungry adolescents. When a loud pained cry of pierced the night sky, heads turned to find a shocking discovery. The chief's second sons had fallen to the ground, his hand clutched at his side, blood liquid gushing from a large open wound.

Before the older boy could do more damage, he was apprehended by the fallen boy's enraged brother. With skilled movement and determination, Sokka was able to lock the boy's arms and knock away his weapon. Swinging his knee into the boy's chest, he was sent into a coughing fit before a heavy palm sent him to the ground. He felt as the back of his necklace was yanked forward, his strained body being pulled to land at the feet of the chief. "If you don't punish him…"Sokka's voice was hard, but he was sliced with his father's hard expression.

"Stand, Nilak of the southern water tribe "Hakoda spoke in a stern voice. The boy stood, his eyes never leaving the chief of his people." Now I want an explanation" his eyes narrowed slightly, before glancing over to his own fallen son.

The by only smirked, his arrogance rising" you son and I had a disagreement.." he was cut off by an angered voice" You son of a bitch!" Heads turned to find the water tribe warrior holding a blooded cloth to his kin."Sokka, that's enough!" The chief had to stay calm, but his son only shook his head, eyes disagreeing with his father's tactics. "He called Katara's honor into play!" he snapped" Saying that he knew _just__** how she licked it**_!" the boy spat at the arrogant boys feet, earning a glare himself.

A dark look crossed the chief's face as his own daughter was brought into the situation; his fatherly instincts erupting and shouting at him to pummel the fool. "Well, what do we have here" the humor filled voice caused him to glance away from the grinning teen. He was met with the arrogant teen's father, Kassuq; a retired veteran from the north, this only caused the chief to glare; he should have known.

"It seems as though your son cannot win in a simple spar" his words causing the chiefs anger to boil. "Your son is a cheap shot!" The arrogant boy had moved to his father side, and was now being held back". Want to end up like you pathetic brother!?" he threatened; Sokka jumping to his feet, his weapon drawn "I'll send you six feet under" he snapped only to be stopped by his father's arm. "Sokka, Let me handle this" this caused the body to halt as he continued to glare at the older boy.

" Adults were unaware of this "Spar" thus it is not an official event" he stated with a serious tone," This was an unsupervised brawl, and was started by your kin", but he man only rolled his eyes, "Boys will be boys" he chuckled." This is not a laughing matter Kassuq" The chief snapped, "not only was my son injured, but my own daughters honor was called into question", but man continued ignores the chief's warnings.

"The boy's not even of water tribe blood, he is of the enemy and a bastard" The chief was quickly losing his cool; but the next phrase not only set the chiefs anger off, but also his sons. "What is there to fuss over a mere woman, they are here to bare sons".

Instantly Hakoda was in Kassuq's face, noses almost toughing; the look of absolute furry on his aged features." You dare to call upon her vale in my present s" he glared" Not only do you disregard the ranking of her nobility, but you dishonor the southern water tribe and its way of life" his voice was in a deadly whisper." I don't know how you are raised as men in the northern water tribe" he glowered" but we respect the women of our tribe, they are our equals, both of body and spirit".

Tension was so clear, that it could be seen by the more spiritual members of the tribe; they watched as both auras of a deep red seeped from the glaring men. "Not only have you challenged my people, but you have challenged my own skills and knowledge as a parent" his hard feathers only growing" For such a dishonorable action you will be forced to participate in a traditional warriors quarrel; if you fail you are banished from ever returning to the southern water tribe".

There was slice and glaring before the man opposite of Hakoda grinned." Then it is settled, we will dual for the honor of our tribes". He then glanced over Hakoda's shoulder to sneer at his sons and chuckled." But it seems that your sons are unable to step up to the challenge", but He was suddenly sent reeling back when the chief shoved him back. "You won't lay a finger on my sons" he snapped" I will be the one to send you to your knees" he glared.

-To be continued-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D sorry if there are any errors.

Review and tell me what you think.

Also thanks' to all the reviewers who commenting on my earlier chapters :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.


End file.
